I Need to Scratch My Head
by DRag0n3ss
Summary: Gaara x Sakura story. AU. Sakura is new student at Konoha High, she wants to get popular, but everything goes wrong in one day, can she find comfort in Gaara?. Please R&R! Last Chappie up!
1. New School Year

I Need To Scratch My Head 

By:DRag0ness

Okay, my first romance so plz no flames!

* * *

"Morning class," said a very cheerful man who had just walked into the classroom right after the bell rang. It was the beginning of another school year, another class and another day.

"OK class, I am your new teacher this year, Umino Iruka but you can all call me Iruka-sensei. I am your core teacher for this year and i hope that i will actually be able to like this class this year!"

The class grumbled, Iruka frowned at this reaction, at least all the other classes tried to be cheerful.

When he finished taking the attendance and learned everyone's name he gave out everyone's schedule.

"Okay since it took me so long to learn all of your names since you switched yourselves around," the class snickered loudly. "Ahem. Class, I know I'm handsome but please, do settle down," He chuckled quietly at his own joke but all he got were 20 pairs of eyes giving him blank stares. OK, so this year the joke didn't work so he had to think of a new one later he told himself. But at least every one quieted down.

"This period is almost over so please get ready your things to leave in 10 minutes," he said weakly. Man, this class was sure hard to crack. "You can chat with your friends about what you did over the summer or chit chat about something but keep it down because i'm having a major right now," a major headache indeed he was having, this class was so much more harder to handle. Each class just gets more and more chaotic each year.

After they heard what he had said, the class started talking about summer makeovers and who they wished were in the same class as. They also talked about the people that they didn't want in their class and who they wantedas as a teacher but didn't get. All except for one person, who stood with the "popular guys" but was quiet while all the others talked about their romantic getaways with their girlfriends during the summer.

His name was Gaara. His nickname was Subaku no Gaara, a.k.a. Gaara of the Desert. They said he never did anything weird around sand, he was just like everyone else when he was around sand. Thats probably how he earned his nickname. Iruka had heard about him a few times, he didn't stand out very much, but wasn't unnoticed either. He didn't have any girlfriends either. But teachers claimed that he had mental trauma evey since he started school. Nobody knew why, no one, not even his own parents could relate to him.

But all the guys liked him because they all thought his attitude was cool. The girls liked him too, because they thought he was hot and cool.

Gaara was deep in a thought when the leader of all the popular guys Sasuke Uchiha interupted his thoughts.

"Yo Gaara, what did you do over the summer man?" he asked in his cool tone of voice, which made Ino Yamanaka, leader of the popular girls, squeal at how cute it sounded.

"The usual," he replied briefly. This answer didn't satisfy Sasuke so he tried again to start another conversation with Gaara.

"Hey, we all are going to the beach this weekend to chill out because we heard that some hot girls are going to be there. Swimming, suntanning and everything else you can think of about what a girl does at a beach."

he wasn't interested in the girlsand what they were gonna do, but hearing the word "beach", Gaara got interersted because the word "beach" was related to the word "sand."

"I can drive there myself, does anyone else need a ride?" he said, with a little emotion in his voice.

A chorus of voices started yelling out yes and he chose four other people. He went back to his thoughts hoping that no one else would bother him again that day.

Then the bell rang fo their next class. He had physics with a teacher named Jiraiya, he had heard that this teacher wasn't suppose to hang around the female students. His classroom was at a seperate building where all the female students weren't allowed to go to.

He sighed. He thought maybe he will use physics as a period to get away from his bothersome, squealy and girly fangirls. So he headed off in the direction of the other building at the campus.

* * *

When he arrived at the classroom, he saw that all the others were there already and a very big, white-haired man at the front of the room taking the period attendance. It was a good thing his name was one of the last so that wouldn't have to be marked late. The teacher didn't even notice him come into the classroom! He took his seat before Jiraiya looked up.

"OK class! My name is Jiraiya and i am your physics teacher this year as you know, it will take a long time for me to learn your names so to make it easier for me, so i want you to make some name tags for me," was the first thing he said when he was finally done with the period attendance.

All the boys started to giggle like little girls in kindegarten because they were given such a silly activity to do.

"Um...sensei? Do you provide the markers or coloured pencils because it would be too troublesome for me to go get mine," asked one of Sasuke's friends, Shikamaru Nara.

"Nope"

"Can I go get mine?"

"Nope"

"So your name tags are just black and white?"

"You got it."

"Why?"

"Because it would be too trouble some for me to provide the markers or colored pencils for you," Jiraiya grinned.

"Stupid teacher" muttered Shikamaru under his breath. But he decided it was too bothersome to think of a good come back to get him so he just started on his name tag.

"I heard that."

* * *

So what do you all think? Sakura isn't going to come in just yet so wait till the second chapter somes out!

**DRag0ness**


	2. I Need To Scratch My Head

**I Need to Scratch My Head: Chapter 2**

**By:DRag0ness**

**mistyshadowspy**: don't worry, its only rated T and I have the same opinions as you about Gaara's attitude towads other girls.

**Winged Kannon**: Thank you but the you will see how it turns out in a later chapter.

* * *

He thought physics would never end, with the stupid name tags, but it did anyway. Gaara checked his schedule to see what class he'd have next. Science. With some guy named Orochimaru. He had heard that he was the weirdest and the scariest teacher on the campus. Also one of the oldest. 

Usually he would have skipped this class but it was the first day so he decided to make an exception. He headed towards the main building.

------------------------------------

When he entered the classroom and took a seat in a back corner the teacher walked in. He had very long straight hair and his skin was deathly pale. Wait, not pale, but a pale milky white colour.

"Hello classsss" he hissed "I am your science teacher for this year and i will first go over the rules in my classsssroom.So please listen up or I'll give you detention for not remembering them all."

The truth was, he started out with 1001 rules but then he slowly forgot them and now he only remebers 101 of the rules.

"First of all, I am very clean, and i do not like people scratching their heads in class because it spreads lice and dandruff. Plus its called personal hygiene. So please _do not_ scratch you head in class. " he said flipping his hair back. His hair looked so much more silkier and longer than any supermodel or actresses hair. "So please, do scratch your head outside of my classssroom."

After hearing this, Gaara immediately stood up and grabbed the hall pass getting ready to leavethe classroom.

"Where do you think you are going? I am trying to explain the rules right now young man?" demanded Orochimaru rather loudly.

"I need to scratch my head," he said as if it was something you would say everyday.

"Just a little scratch is fine."

"I need to scratch it a lot."

The class snickered. Orochimaru frowned, he didn't like it when people were laughing at him and he didn't like it when people left his classroom while he was explaining the rules but he let him go anyway since he needed to scratch his head badly. Plus he was following rule number 1.

"Fine, but be quick."

He left the classroom and headed towards the washrooms thinking about where would he hang out the next time he needed to skip class. He was so deep in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention and accidentally walked into the girl's bathroom. But there was only one girl inside, which made him lucky. She looked up.

"What are you doing in here you baka? Are you some kind of pervert? I have pepper spray on me so don't even try," she warned backing off. What she said had offended Gaara.

She was one of this years new girls because he had never seen her before. She was a strange sight, with hair the colour of pink cherry blossoms and bright green orbs. Not one of the new girls that had been accepted into the popular group.

"Excuse me? I walked into here by accident," he said trying to imitate Sasuke's cool tone of voice. He didn't want her to know that he was bit embarrased about what he did.

"Oh. Sorry. Well I'm Haruno Sakura, and I don't have pepper spray on me. Hey, wait, how can I be sure that you aren't lying?"

He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. He flattened her aginst a wall.

"Look into my eyes, do I look like I'm lying to you?"

This action scared Sakura a lot, she thought she was about to faint but his grip on her arm was killing her.

"No," she managed squeaked.

"Good, now i really need scratch my head before i go back to class."

"Huh?"

"I need to scratch my head," he said as a matter-of-factly.

"Can't you do that in a classroom?"

"Nope."

"Ok..."

What he said had really confused Sakura so she just left.

-------------------------------------------

Sakura was just your normal everyday teenager. But just one catch, her forehead was about the size of a small plate. She had very pretty features but because of her forehead, nobody liked her or accepted her, which caused her to be an outcast. She was hoping coming to this new school she would be able to actually make a few friends. But so far no, one had talked to her. She had tried to talk to other people but they acted as if they didn't really care, but at least most of the people were nicer than the ones at her old school. She used to have one friend though, but she had moved away long time ago and lost contact.

What she had just encountered really scared her. But the guy was your everyday dream guy. Except fo his icy attitude. And having red hair instead of blond or dark. But there were also dark circles around his eyes so yeah, you get what I'm trying to say right?

Oh well, she thought, better get back to class.

------------------------------------------

The gil in the bathroom is pretty, but her forehead tells me she has a big brain. thought Gaara's inner self, whom he had named Shukaku. Shukaku was the opposite of himself so they fought a lot.

No she is not pretty, he replied.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

Fine you win. Now get back to class.

When Gaara got back to class, Orochimaru-sensei was currently on rule number 100, only wipe your nose on a hankerchief or a tissue.

"Dude, where have you been?" whispered another classmate Inuzuka Kiba

"I needed to go to the can too," and that was the end of their so-called conversation because Orochimaru had seen them talking.

"Don't you remember rule 17? It says not to talk while I am talking!" he scolded arrogantly.

"Sorry"

But all Gaara managed was a sound because he just lost himself in another sea of thoughts.

"Now onto the last rule, follow all the other rules."

* * *

Plz review and tell me if you like it or not. 

**DRag0ness**


	3. Meeting New People

**I Need to Scratch My Head; Chapter 3 **

**By: DRag0ness**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, so I made this chapter a bit longer.**

* * *

As the day loomed on, Sakura grew more and more miserable. People started to notice her big forehead and began cracking jokes about it. 

"Yo, look at the big brained freak!"

"Look, its the moon!"

Their jokes barely made any sense. It just drove her mad because now to the looks of it, her dream of being popular was never gonna happen. She probably had to eat lunch in the bathroom like at all her other schools. She promised herself that she would switch schools by the end of this term. Thats what she always did when she didn't like a school.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura? Is that you?"

She turned around to see a very familiar face. But it was covered in makeup and the body it was attached to was wearing all the latest trends.

"Ino?"

"So it is you big-forehead girl!" said Ino using Sakura's childhood nickname.

It was one of Sakura's childhood friends, Yamanaka Ino. Actually, her only friend ever.

"I knew it was you!" exclaimed Ino "Everyone was like, talking about a new girl with like, a freaky big forehead like yeah, I just like, had to like, find out because it might be you! This is like, so exciting like friggin hell! I just have to like, tell everyone!"

This was not the smart, caring and mommy's little girl that Sakura had known from before. This Ino was popular, snotty and was the biggest slut she had ever seen.

"Uh, yeah," she said, it was getting very uncomfortable since everyone was listening to their conversation. She also has to include loud in all the adjectives to describe the new Ino.

"OMFG! Wait till I introduce you to the gang!" Ino put a death grip on Sakura's arm and dragged her to go meet the "Gang."

As she was dragged along, Sakura noticed that no one cared about Ino dragging her around, they all acted as if it just some everyday thing. Wow, she thought, Ino must have a lot of power around here.

"Excuse me already!" shouted Ino down the hallway at everyone in the way, they all cleared the way.

"Shika-kun! Sasuke-kun! Everyone! I just found one of my old friends from like, a long, like time ago!" she yelled at a group of people.

It wasn't very big, but all the girls looked like Ino and the boys were wearing the latest boy trends too. They all turned around when Ino yelled at them.

"Yo," said all the boys in unison.

"Like, who is this?" said a black-haired girl "You shouldn't like bring little newbies to us all the time Ino. You are going to like ruin our image!"

"Relax Kin, its not like shes going stab us right here, you're so troublesome," said another boy with a head shaped like a pineapple (A/N:I hope everyone noticed that Shikamaru's head is shaped like pineapple! and Iruka's!).

The girl named Kin, who hated being talked back to, immediately shut up and flounced away angrily.

"Ok, good, you shut your mouth," Ino said triumphantly "now everyone, this is Sakura and Sakura, this is Kiba, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke," she stopped to squeal which annoyed Sasuke a lot.

"Kin, Hanabi, Temari, Kankuro, and last but not least Gaara!"

Sakura noticed that Hanabi and Neji had very similar eyes, both a pearly white colour. She looked to see where Gaara was and saw someone very familiar...

"You!" she shrieked.

"Hmm?" Gaara replied emerging from his thoughts.

"You were the one in the bathroom!"

Everyone looked at Gaara, confused.

"I was? Oh yeah, its you, pinky," he said not trying to offend her.

"You shouldn't say pinky if you value your life, Gaara," Ino muttered.

"Don't tell me what to do, I only listen to myself,"

"You and your nonsense."

"So how did you meet Gaara?" Kin asked out of the blue, she had a very sinister glint in her eye "Tell us all about it."

Sakura knew she was trapped, she didn't want to embarass Gaara because she terrified of the results if she did. But she was also feared what would happen if she didn't. Everyone was staring at her with intent eyes waiting to hear about what she had to say.

"Uh, I was in the girl's bathroom, getting ready to go back to class, and he walked in, he said he needed to scratch his head. "

Everyone hooted with laughter even though some already knew that he went to "scratch his head." Sakura nervously looked at everyone. Ino was the first to stop laughing.

"So everyone, lets go!"

"Lets go where?" Sakura whispered to her timidly.

"To class! You know how long we have been here?" she said in a tone that made Sakura feel very dumb.

"Ok..."

"Whatcha have next?" Ino said popping some gum into her mouth.

"Um..." she pulled out her schedule from her bag "I have physical education with a guy named Maito Gai."

"WE ALL DO! Isn't that such a great coincidence?" she shrieked, at the same time her gum flew out of her mouth and hit Kin squarely in the face.

"How dare you Bitch!" Kin breathed. She lunged at Ino and they started fighting. That just left Sakura to go on her own since everyone else had already left. But then she thought maybe she should stop Kin and Ino's catfight because it was getting pretty rough, but she shrugged off the feeling and left.

* * *

On her way to the Gym, she bumped into two other girls. One had the same eyes as Neji and Hanabi did, the other had her hair in two identical buns. 

"I'm so sorry," said the one with two buns, "Hey, I don't know you, are you new?"

"Yeah, i'm new..." Sakura trailed off.

"Omg, I hoping for someone new, so, do you hang out with anyone right now?"

"Y-you shouldn't bother her so much Tenten, and she probably d-d-doesn't hangout with anyone yet." This came form the other girl.

"Oh come on Hinata, I have been waiting forever! We have to take those morons down!"

"What morons?" questioned Sakura curious to hear what they had to say.

"The popular kids of course! Let me explain everything to you, you have gym right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, so I can tell you everything on the way. Oh wait! Where are my manners! I almost forgot to introduce us, I'm Tenten and thats Hinata. But on with the story, the populars rule the school, most of the kids worship them and have been begging to hangout with them forever! Hinata and I used to be like that but now we know better."

"M-m-my younger sister got in right away," stammered Hinata.

"Well anyway" continued Tenten "They will make you do dirty work if they think you have a chance and treat you like trash. But I know that they will never let you in, they only let people in right away, not like what they say. It's best that you stay away from them."

"T-t-they are very cruel to you," whispered Hinata.

"There are a bunch of us who went through that treatment, we all have formed a secret club and we want to overthrow them."

"Who are the popular people?" asked Sakura nervously hoping that it wasn't Ino.

"I only have time to tell you some names, there Sasuke, Ino, Kiba and more," Sakura felt her stomach do flip flops.

She glad to end the conversation because they had just reached the gym. She changed into her new gym uniform. When she was getting ready to leave the changeroom, she felt a sharp tug on her arm and away she went! She literally flew out of the changeroom. She looked up to see Ino dragging her.

"How did you get here and change so quickly?" she asked breathlessly when she was sure her feet was on the ground.

"I just got here, and i wear my clothes under," she replied quickly and pulled her to a corner.

"So what did that loser tell you?" she whispered quietly.

"What loser?" she whispered back.

"The girl with the two dirtballs on her head and Hanabi's emo older sister of course!" Kin exclaimed suddenly entering the conversation.

"Y-your mean," stuttered Sakura

"We're not mean, we just wanna know," said Ino.

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Then we can't let you hang with us." Kin replied immediately.

Such a hard decision. Sakura didn't know what she wanted more, popularity, or other people's trust.

"Uh, all she did what say hi and she said she wanted to meet all the new students this year," she lied, she hoped that they would believe her.

"GOOD AFTERNOON ALL MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" shouted a voice.

Suddenly, a small eplosion rocketed the gym and a very dorky looking man in tight green spandex and a bowl cut emerged from the smoke.

"I am your new gym teacher this year, the youthfullest Maito Gai!" He flashed everyone a big smile and a thumbs up. Then, his teeth twinkled. Then he posed his good guy pose.

Everyone stared at his unusual entrance, they had never seen anything like it. Maito Gai was suppose to be a new teacher this year.

"Gai-sensei! Do you still remember me!" shouted another boy from another part of the room. He also wore the weird green spandex and looked identical to the teacher.

"Rock Lee! Is that you!"

"Hai! Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Suddenly, out of no where, there was a sunset.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Euw, thought Sakura.

* * *

15 minutes later... 

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Both of them were in tears right now.

"One hundred laps around the gym my youthful students!" said Gai suddenly snapping out of the trance.

Everyone grumbled, they were secretly hoping that they would go on so that they wouldn't have to have gym. But they ran anyway. When Gai wasn't looking they would walk. When he finally told them to stop, everyone was exhausted.

"Ok! Now that I see you are all ready to play some football!"

The class groaned, all except for the other kid that was named Lee.

"I'm already to go Gai-sensei!" he said.

"Lets go!"

* * *

After gym class, everyone looked like a bunch of ragamuffins. They were all sweaty, dirty and everyone was complaining. 

"My hair is like, utterly ruined!" cried Ino, acting as if it was the end of the world, "Ugh!" When she tried to put her hair back in place.

"Oh yeah? My make-up is even worse!" shot back Hanabi arrogantly, "It like melted off my face!Euw!" she said wiping off clumps of mascara and lipstick mixed together.

"Stop fighting you two," retorted Temari "Why can't you all be like me and not wear any makeup at all? You could be like the french people, they love to look natural, just like me." She admired herself in one of the change room mirrors.

For the whole time, Kin had been watching her with intent eyes, it scared Sakura to think of what she was planning. She had kept quiet for the whole gym class. Sakura changed quickly and left in a hurry when the bell rang for the next period.

* * *

I know its a bit rushed but I was rushing to give you this chapter! But i have been lacking inspiration lately because there aren't many reviews so plz, more people plz review! I would appreciate it very much! And it also helps me update faster!

**DRag0ness**


	4. Boghorns and Foghorns

**I Need to Scratch My Head; Chapter 4**

**By: DRag0ness**

_Wow, Chapter 3 wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but I didnt have much time to write this chapter, so chappie 5 will be long i promise!_

* * *

After she left the change room she went to the bathroom to escape everyone, she was gonna be in trouble if she told everyone what Tenten, Hinata and the rest of their friends were planning. She could keep lying to them all the time, but it was not her nature to lie. But if she stopped lying, it would still be bad. Either way, she was trapped. She knocked on her head.

"And I thought you were smart Sakura," she told herself.

Sakura checked her schedule for her next class. She had Art Class with a teacher named Yuuhi Kurenai. She gave a content sigh, she loved art, no matter what, art could always put her in a good mood. She was good at, it was a fun thing for her. She also hoped to be an artist when she grows up.

She headed towards the stairs but little did she know what was there waiting for her at her next class.

* * *

The minute she walked into the classroom, she was confronted by a very flushed looking Kin.

"Sakura-chan! You're finally here! OMFG! What took you so long?!" she shrieked a bit too loudly, actually, she was a boghorn.

She noticed that Tenten was also in this class and was watching her with a look she didn't recognize. Sitting beside her was blond headed boy with something on his face that looked like whiskers.

"OMFG! Like what took you so long?" Kin flashed her a super smile that actually looked genuine. She also flashed phoney look at Tenten.

"Oh hi Tenten, I didn't notice you there, and you Naruto," she said hesitantly.

"Have any of you met Sakura-chan yet?" she continued, giving them an innocent look.

"I am going to right now," said who Sakura guessed to be Naruto.

"Hi Sakura-chan! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I love ramen. I mean, ramen is best thing ever! Also, I think you are very pretty!" he said loudly, but instead of a person being a boghorn, he was a foghorn this time.

"Uh, thanks," she said nervously, everyone was looking at her now. How loud could a person be?

"Please take a seat everyone." said voice said suddenly. A woman about 25 walked into the room. She had long dark hair and suprisingly red eyes.

"I believe we have a new student with us today am I correct?" she said with slight smile that made Sakura feel all warm and bubbly inside.

"H-hai," Sakura stammered nervously.

"Excellent, can you stand up at the front of the classroom and introduce yourself? I am sure there are some people who haven't met her yet."

Sakura walked to the front of the classroom and looked at all the eyes that were staring at her. This was the worst part about being a new student.

"Uh...my name is Haruno Sakura, just Sakura is fine," but before she could continue she was rudely interupted by the same boy in gym class who was wearing green spandex.

"I think you are very beautiful Sakura-san!" he said and stood up proudly.

"Shut up!" screeched Kin in a high C note which caught everyone's attention.

Kurenai gave her a sit-down-and-shut-up-or-something-bad-will-happen-to-you look which shut her up immediately.

"Please continue," she said turning her attention back to Sakura, "Let's give Sakura our undivided attention shall we?"

"Um...I like to draw and all my teachers sat that I am a good artist. That's it."

"Thank you Sakura-san was it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Please take your seat." then she started on the days lesson.

Sakura resumed her seat beside Kin and nervously looked around.

"Aren't you going to take the period attendance? Some students aren't here." Tenten bravely spoke up.

"No, those who decide to skip school, that is their own descision. Not mine They choose to fail." she replied briefly then turned back to explaining the first assignment of the year.

Tenten felt pissed because Ino wouldn't get in trouble.

"Now, take out your watercolors that I had asked you to bring," She surveyed the room and her eyes landed on Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you have watercolors?"

"Um, no."

"Well then, you can borrow one of mine while you don't have any." Kurenai was probably in a generous mood because usually she didn't lend her watercolors because the last time she did, let's just say people ended up in the hospital.

Actually, she just wanted to see what this student is able to do. She looked inoccent enough to trust.

"Now everyone, take out your water colors and i want you to paint a type of flower. Get it?"

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei." they all replied in unison.

Sakura got ready to paint when she was interupted by a knock on the door, then walked in Gaara.

"Sorry I'm late," he said briefly and took the only empty seat left in the room. And this seat just happened to be beside Sakura (wink wink, nudge nudge).

She felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Gaara face right there, in her face. Since their faces were so close, their lips met.

* * *

Left you all on a cliffy! Muahaha! Oh well. REVIEW!!! Oh yeah, lets just hope i update in time so that you dont fall off the cliff!

**DRag0ness**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER!

Sorry, this isn't a chapter.

I'm taking this chance to tell you I'm going to put this on Hiatus.

I'm writing other stories because this story didn't come out well and I could've done better. I'm probably gonna discontinue this story but if you don't want me to, you can tell me through a review. I'm going to have a 'I Need To Scratch My Head Billboard' in my profile to tell you what I have done so far so you can check there to see what I am going to with the story.

I'm writing new stories and the latest is a KakashiOC so please read it and review it!!

Thank you for reading this message!

**DRag0ness**


	6. The Real Chapter 5

**I Need To Scratch My Head; Chapter 5**

**By: DRag0ness**

Ok, i hope you survived your fall down the cliff because it took me so long to update. Sorry if it isnt as long but please baer with me!

* * *

Sakura blushed at the thought of having another person's face so close to hers. AND TOUCHING LIPS!!!! Gaara didn't even seem to care. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kin stare at her warily, which is not a good sign. Especially if you get a sign like that from Kin Tsuchi. She immediately leaned back to break her first kiss. She breathed in, she breathed out, she knew that it was stupid to believe in cooties but hey, you never know.

"What are we suppose to do?" Gaara asked, not the least bit shy. He looked as if he didn't really didn't care, or maybe he was acting?(wink wink nudge nudge).

"Uh..." was all she managed to say before Kin interupted her.

"We have to use watercolors to paint a picture of a flower," she said in a goody-good voice.

"Was I talking to you?" he said without any emotion in his voice.

"What are we suppose to do?" he asked again in a more demanding tone of voice.

"We have to use our watercolors that we are suppose to have to paint a type of flower," she breathed.

"Thank you."

Kin huffly turned around and started to drown her paintbrushes on the water angrily.

Sakura started on her work, she tried to think of something she could paint but she couldn't think of good flower because the tought of what Kin maybe planning haunted her mind. But when she look outside, she got an idea. She started on her work as she swirled her paintbrush around in the light colored paint.

---

When she looked at her finished work, it looked great. She raised her hand timidly for the teacher to come see her masterpiece. Kurenai spotted her as she was trying to stop Kin from killing more paintbrushes.

She finally decided not to let Kin do any work and took away all her paintbrushes. She walked over to Sakura and examined her work for a good long time. It was a very good piece of art. She couldn't find any problems at first, but then she looked more closely and found what she was looking for. In her world, no one good be as good in art as her.

"Sakura, I have found a flaw in your work," she said softly.

"There is?" Sakura studied her work more closely but couldn't find anything.

"Yes, this picture of the cherry blossom flower is very nice but I asked for a flower, your flower is perfect in every way, but do you find one that looks like this one every day?"

"No," Sakura said amazed.

"I 'll let you pass for now because you are new and don't know my rules, but next time please be more careful,"

"Thank you," she amazed that a teacher could be so, weird.

She felt down because she hadn't been able to impress the teacher. She sat there for a long time thinking, but something caught her attention the side of her eye. She looked over and saw Gaara's painting.

It took her breath away to see such a beautiful painting. It wasn't perfect flower nor was it a dead flower. It was here favourite flower, the one that she was named after, the cherry blossom like hers.

Kurenai came over again to see that Gaara was finally done his painting.

She frowned because there was a perfect student, and that she wasn't the only one.

"Very good," she pressed her lips together to make a thin line.

"You can do what ever alse you need to do now." After hearing that, Gaara got up grabbed the hall pass.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked the teacher, this was her first year with Gaara so she didn't know any of his strange habits.

"You said I can do whatever I need to do, so I'm going to the washroom," he answered without any hesitation.

"I mean in the classoom, such as working on homework or reading a book."

"Well then, can I go to the washroom then?" he said impatiently.

"May I, yes you may," she said. She was bit frustrated, this was one of the first times anyone had disrespected her like that.

Sakura didn't know what to do, then she remembered she had some reading to do so she opened to the first page of a book and started reading. It was one of the worst books she had ever read. There were a million main characters and by the time the story was done, there were a whole new set of main characters and the others were all gone, mostly dead. She put down the book disgusted and look around the classroom.

By the time she had put the book down, Gaara had already come back from the washroom. She looked at his face to study him. He had very handsome features unlike all the boys at her old school (A/N: if you dont get it, i mean that her old school was full of ugly people...I did this randomly). He had the 'build.' Complete with muscles, a six-pack that you could see through his shirt, and good height for every girl.

Sakura turned head to study the other people. She noticed that Kin stared hungrily at Gaara all the time. She probably liked him or something. She sighed, she was bored and the period wouldn't end till another 15 minutes.

She studied Gaara's face harder, he had strange black circles around his eyes, and his eyes were a very faint emerald green. His hair was very healthy and nice, but it was a bit messy in a good way.

Gaara then caught her staring at him. She turned away blushing madly.

"Why were you staring at me?" the question she dreaded.

"Sorry, my eyes were wandering," she replied trying to sound braver.

"Why are you saying sorry?" he asked

"Um...cuz I did something that you didn't like.."

"I never said i didn't like it,"

Before Sakura could answer the bell for the next class rang so she quickly gathered up her books and left the classroom quickly to avoid anymore strange questions from Gaara.

---

While she was walking down the hall, she wondered if anyone else had seen her Gaara kiss. She would feel so embarassed if anyone else had found out. She checked her schedule hastily for her next class. She sighed, she made a detour and searched for right classroom.

---

She walked into the classroom, and looked for a seat, she found one in the very back to hide. She saw a a person with long hair the front writing their name on the board. When he turned around she saw something that scarred her for life.

* * *

Whoo! Finally up! Review!

**DRag0ness**


	7. Making New Enemies

**I Need To Scratch My Head; Chapter 6**

**By: DRag0ness**

_Yay! I'm planning to continue! Please enjoy! Cookies, no wait, pies for everyone! (throws pies at everyone, everyone gets splattered in the face, and I run away screaming my head off like a 5 year old when they see a 'monster') Now this is what I call a long chapter! (not really)_

**VioletNatalia**: Yes, I would like some pie. I am running out of pie to "give out."

**Gaaraminestayaway**: CANNIBAL!!! jk, i have written more so the law hereby states that you may not eat me. But if you do eat me, my ghost will order my sister(s) to eat you! And then I will watch in staisfaction while you are being ripped apart by my sister(s). MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (laughs for 5 hours)(immediately stops out of nowhere) No I won't.

* * *

She sat there, staring at the thing that was staring back at her intently. What she saw, was so ugly, butt ugly, and it had the weirdest features on the thing that she assumed to be the face ever. She couldn't tell if it was a man, woman, or alien. There were wrinkles spread across the ugly thing's pale face. He must of been at least 100 years old! But she knew if she kept staring, she would die. She forcibly ripped her eyes form the gruesome sight before her. 

'This is supposed to be my science teacher Orochimaru?!' she thought as she pretended to bend down and tie her shoelace. She hoped that he had decided to have a staring contest with someone else.

"Excuse me young miss," she heard, the voice sounded neither masculine or feminine. She slowly brought her head from under the table and saw the thing staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked nervously.

"Please pay attention to me," it said pointing a bony finger at itself.

"Um..Yes...?"

"Sir."

So it was a man, or a male creature of some sort. She thought.

"Yes, sir."

"Now this is your first science class with me am I correct?" he asked the class.

"Yes."

"Then I must tell you the 101 Rules of Science Class!"

He began with rule number 1, obviously. What did you think, he was going begin from rule 56?

"First of all, I am very clean, and i do not like people scratching their heads in class because it spreads lice and dandruff. Plus its called personal hygiene. So please do not scratch you head in class. " he said flipping his hair back. His hair looked so much more silkier and longer than any supermodel or actresses hair. (MY SCIENCE TEACHER SAID THIS TO MY CLASS BEFORE!!! but her hair looks like a mop, and she always keeps it in a ponytail so she can't flip her hair back...)

"So please, do scratch your head outside of my classssroom." he continued.

"Anyone who needs to go scratch their head, please go now or else," he had obviously learned form his experience with Gaara.

Everyone gave him a weird look. But he ignored it and continued when no one had stood up to go out and 'scratch their head.'

"Rule number 2, don't pick your nose," he wrinkling up his very white nose.

"Stop picking your nose! I just told you not to!" he suddenly screeched pointing a student.

Sakura turned around to see him pointing at a boy in the back. Beside him was Tenten, who she never noticed come in here. She was giving her a join-us-and-do-the-right-thing-look.

"Sorry," the boy grumbled. This satisfied Orochimaru so he continued with the 101 Rules of Science Class.

"Now rule number 3, DON'T TALK SO MUCH!" he exploded at a guy with sunglasses talking to Naruto. They both stopped and looked at the teacher.

"Thank you, now, rule number 4, NO RUDE SOUNDS IN MY CLASSROOM!!!" he pointed at Naruto again, he made a strangely familiar sound that sounded squeaky. Sakura sniffed the air to have a putrid smell go into her nose. She stopped, it smelled horrible!

"Get out of my classroom!"

Naruto got up grudgingly and went out without a word. Sakura wondered what poor kid would be caught by Orochimaru next before he even announced a rule. This was pointless, it was so boring and there was nothing else to do.

"Now, for rule number 5, come to school nicely groomed, number 6, listen to me when I talk," he continued on and on.

He got to rule 17.

"Rule number 17, please don't talk while I am talking, LIKE RIGHT NOW!!!" he pointed another bony finger at Tenten and Hinata in the back. They shut their mouths' immediately hoping that they wouldn't get in too much trouble like Naruto did.

"Will you all just listen, don't any of you remeber rule number 6!?"

He just kept ranting on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on like there was no end.

(Did I really do that????)

---

It was half an hour later, he was finally on rule 99.

"Rule number 99, please stay in your seat at the end of a period until I dismiss you."

A student raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"What if we can't remeber all the rules?" he asked.

"Too bad for you, you are just letting yourself get in trouble," he laughed.

"Now," he gave the boy a stern look for interrupting his class, "Rule number 100, please wipe your nose on a hanky or tissue, I don't tolerate uncleansiness. Don't let me catch you wiping your nose on your hand or sleeve," he wagged a ugly finger at the class

Another student raised their hand.

"Yes?" he snapped, he hated having his class interrupted.

"What if we don't have access to a tissue or hankerchief?" he emphasized hankerchief to tell him the proper way of saying it.

"That's your own fault for letting yourself get in trouble! Bring your own hankerchief or a box of tissues or something that is acceptable. Can I please continue now?" he asked impatiently.

"Yessir," said the student terrified.

"Thank you, now for rule number 101, the last and the best rule ever! For both me and you guys!" he said enthusiastically.

Everyone sighed thinking that it was a rule that would give them some freedom.

"Follow all the other rules!" he yelled out gleefully.

Everyone groaned, what kind of rule is that?! thought Sakura. She was tired being cramped up in the seat. The period still woudn't end in another 15 minutes. She was miserable in this class. She would have this class about every 3 to 4 times a week. It was like taking her freedom away. At the same time, she kept wondering if Orochimaru was a creature or human.

Orochimaru looked at the clock.

"My, my, my, look at how slowly time has passed!" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Since I have nothing planned for you guys, you can go chit chat," he instructed.

Everyone cheered because they were so bored from learning the rules.

"But quietly, using whispering voices," he said, then he went back to his work.

Everyone groaned again.

Sakura just sat there, not knowing what she should do.

Tenten and Hinata immediately approched her.

"I never knew you were friends with those bitches," she blurted.

"Tenten!" shushed Hinata.

"W-w-what she means is that she never thought that you already made friends."

"Well, one of them were my old childhood friends and she introduced me," Sakura fought back the tears that were coming to her eyes. She couldn't cry, not in front of these people.

"Which one?" demanded Tenten angrily.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Why didn't you tell us when we were going to the gym? Were you trying to lie to us?!" Hinata tried to calm Tenten down but Tenten threw her to a side. She was really mad at Sakura, how could she do that to her? Lying to her? She could've told them their plan to overthrow the populars.

"You didn't give me a chance to talk!" Sakura defended herself.

"Why didn't you interupt? I don't mind that!" she shot back.

"Well I never knew you didn't mind me interrupting you!" she yelled.

Tenten went out of control after she heard that.

"You're so stupid! Stop being such a shy and modest a-an-and whatever you are!" she spluttered angrily.

The bell suddenly rang.

Saved by the bell, thought Sakura.

" J- just leave me alone," Sakura said running out of the classroom, trying to keep the tears in. She had already made enemies, which made her feel really distraught.

---

Sakura locked the bathroom stall and took a deep breath in. She started crying before she got to the bathroom. But stopped before she got into the stall. It made her sad to think what would happen in the future. She would never be popular and everyone will hate her.

She thought about switching schools like she wanted to before. She decided that she would do it. She hated being made fun of, or embarassed. She wiped her eyes and chcked her schedule. She found that this was the last period. This lifted her spirits a bit.

She opened the bathroom stall and left to go retrieve her things from her locker. She felt a bit better after thinking of transferring to a new school. Maybe she could start all over again and get popular there.

---

When she got to her locker, she found two very angry looking girls at her locker tapping their foot impatiently.

"You're finally here," said Ino coldly.

"Did you have fun with your little friends?" asked Kin sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Sakura nervously. She was really confused about what was happening.

"You know, Tenten, Hinata, and them," she replied coldly.

"Didn't you already know?" she squeaked.

"Yeah," admitted Ino.

"But you lied to us," continued Kin.

"About what?!" she fought back.

"About their plan," Ino said immediately as if she knew what she was going to say.

"What plan?"

"You knew but you didn't tell us," answered Kin.

"Who told you that we knew?"

"Him," Ino jabbed a manicured thumb in the direction of a familiar boy in green spandex. (Sorry to all Lee fans!!!)

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, but they said I would win your love this way, and get into the popular group" he said quietly, knowing that she would want an explanation.

"How would that make me like you even more?!" Sakura demanded from Lee.

"I...I don't know.." realizing what he had done.

"It just made me dislike you even more!"

Kin and Ino smirked. Sakura turned them.

"Tenten told Lee that she told you the plan hoping that she could trust you, and then Lee told us when we told him what he had just said to you," Ino explained looking over her nails.

"Why are you all so desperate to be popular?!" Sakura started to cry. She yanked all her stuff out of her locker in record time and ran away as fast as she could.

Her day had just gotten worse.

* * *

Wow, that was fast, but I'm trying to update and write as quick as possible so that I can finish and restart on my KakaOC. 

REVIEW PLEASE!!

**DRag0ness**


	8. Ruined

**I Need To Scratch My Head; Chapter 7**

**By:DRag0ness**

_Yay! Updated! This is the scond last chapter! I have finished the last chappie already so you can find it up tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! Maybe even on the same day if I get impatient! Yay! Then I will start on a new story, if you want, you can request a sequel from me after I post up the last chappie! These two last chapters will be shorter than chapter 6 but hey, sorry. This chapter is longer than chapter 3 so please enjoy! Remember, no flames!!!  
_

* * *

She ran home hurridly, trying to forget the days' events. How could so many things happen in one day!? She thought bitterly. This was just unbelivable! She makes friends and they become her enemies on the very same day? She walked home towards the bus stop in freezing rain. She heard and sound and surveyed her surroundings to see Gaara walking behind her to the bus stop. She stopped when he walked right up to her. 

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she repiled immediately and began walking again. He caught up to her easily.

"If it's nothing, then why are you crying?" Sakura stopped, he noticed.

"It's the rain, it got in my eyes," she said briskly and picked up her pace. She didn't think that it was normal for him to care about someone like her right now. She was scared. He stopped her right after she started to pick up her pace.

"Why are you lying to me?"

Sakura got even more scared, he wouldn't let her leave and no one was around for her to scream help for.

"I'm not and I really need to go!" she snapped. She pushed past him btu ended up falling on the ground and hurting herself. She started to cry even harder. Her day just kept getting worse. Barely anything good happened all day. She sobbed harder after being reminded of the days' events. Suddenly, she felt two very muscular, warm arms wrap around her cold body.

"It's okay," he comforted. She was very suprised to see this so called cool guy having his arms wrapped around her. She just kept crying, until she looked up to see Gaara staring down at her.

_I guess you're right Shukaku, she is pretty,_ he thought. Sakura felt nervous having his arms around her. He then smiled at her, which shocked her for she never knewn that he would smile at her. She froze abruptly.

He knew that she was scaed for she had tensed up when she saw his face. But he did it anyway.

He kissed her.

---

Gaara sighed and dropped himself like a sack on his bed. He thought about what was wrong. It strange, she had made friends, then why was she crying? He wondered about what he was missing out on.

But before he could think of anything else, he drifted off into sleep. In a minute after he fell asleep, the phone rang, he groaned and got up to get the phone since no one else was home to pick it up.

"Gaara? I need you to come over, I want to show you something," said a female voice. He recognized it immediately.

"Sure," he answered lazily.

---

Sakura barged into her room, she was wet and cold form the rain. She sneezed, she had stayed too long outdside, but she felt good inside. Not everyone hated her right now. Gaara had kissed her! This time it wasn't an accident! It was sweet and warm. She giggled again while she changed into dry clothes, the she flopped down on her bed. She was about to go take a nap but then the phone rang. No one else was home so she got up to go pick up the phone in her hallway. She never needed a phone in her room for she didn't have many friends.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"It's us, Kin and Ino," answered 2 very familiar voices from the receiver.

Sakura stopped, what did they want? She thought.

"What do you want?" She answered shakily.

"I just want to let you know that you should stay away from Gaara, he is mine and you know it," said Kin.

"I don't even like him so why do you even care?" she said.

"Yeah right, you kissed him Art Class, didn't you?"

"It was an accident!" she yelled, it wasn't her fault.

"No such thing as accidental kisses stupid! Now you better stay away or I will make life a living night mare for you, get it?" Kin snapped.

"Fine! I don't care!" Sakura snapped back, she was tired of this and she didn't want to fight anymore.

"Good, now here is Ino."

"All I have to say is don't go near Sasuke or you'll have the same thing happen to you if you go near Gaara," she said.

"I don't care about Sasuke! Or Gaara! I hate them both! I hate you that are so called popular! You're all just fakes! For people like you who thinks ruining other people's lives is fun, you're all just worthless rotten pieces of crap! People like you don't deserve to have friends!" She screamed, she was losing her cool.

"You're just all chicken shit, bitches, son of bitches, bastards and monsters! Stop bothering me and leave me alone! You better tell that to Gaara! He should leave me alone, him and his stupid coolness! Whatever! He is the biggest bastard ever! All of you are the worst people ever! You should all just go to hell! Stop bothering me! You all suck! Go bother someone else! Get a life!" She blew up.

"GO TO HELL AND DON'T COME BACK TO BOTHER ME!!!!!!!" She stopped and took a deep breath in. She was mad hot at how these people whom the school called popular were treating her.

"Fine, but you know that everyone, not just the two of us are here?"

Sakura stopped, she could here more people shuffling around in the background.

"Oh yeah, and I failed to mention that you're on loudspeaker?" Kin said smugly.

Sakura felt sick, everyone had heard it. She didn't want Gaara to know, it was all just a big mistake.

"Well, toodles if you want us to leave you alone," Ino said out of the blue.

"Why don't you all say bye to our newest enemy? Shall we?" Ino continued, talking the other people who were listening to the conversation.

Sakura heard a chorus of byes that all sounded angry and hurt from what she had said.

"Wait-" but it was too late, they had already hung up on her. She dropped the phone broke down crying, Kin had just made her day worse. She jumped under the covers and decided that she would never, ever in her life, come out.

---

The next mornng, Sakura found her covers being pulled off of her.

"Get up or you'll be late for school!" scolded her mother.

"I'm not going," she answered groggily.

"Yes you are! Now get up or I will never let you change schools again!"

Sakura got up immediately, _Harsh_, she thought.

She quickly, took a shower and dressed into a new T-shirt and a pair of new jeans. She grabbed a bagel and her bag. Then she rushed outside to catch the bus. She got on the bus and sighed, she didn't want to go school. When she came into view, everyone gave her a disapproving look.

Information sure spreads fast around here, she thought bitterly as everyone watched her go to her seat.

---

When she got to school, everyone was there watching her every move. She felt sick when she went to gym class for almost everyone would be there. She walked into the change room briskly and chnaged quickly avoiding the stares. She ran out and started doing her stretches.When everyone needed a partner to practice volleying a ball, no one came to her, at the end, they found out that there was an uneven number of people. So she got to skip the rest of gym class.

She felt relieved and went into the change room. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Her face was flushed and she looked very tired. She changed back into her normal clothes, she picked up her books and waited for the period to end so that she could leave.

She saw everyone's things lying around, she thought about maybe put itching powder on them but then she knew what the consequences would be. Also, she didn't have any itching powder with her. So she shooed the idea out of her mind. Then she thought of throwing stuff on the ground to make it look like it fell, but then she saw that everything was neat and folded. It didn't have a chance at falling. She dropped the idea. She felt miserable. There was no way for her to get back at them all.

When the bell rang, she rushed out of the change room to go talk to Gaara about whats he had said about him and to tell him that she was sorry. He had ignored her all day. She really wanted to talk to him. She ran down the hallway towards where Gaara was walking alone to confront.

"What I had said wasn't true! So you can stop ignoring me!" she exclaimed.

"I can tell if something is true or not."

"Well that wasn't true!" she shot back angrily.

"Oh well. Too bad for you," he shrugged and continued to his next class.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she ran down the hall way to the bathroom, not looking back and locked the stall. She started to cry. She couldn't stand this anymore. Everyone had pretended to be her friend then humiliated her in front of her whole school. This happened every time. Why did everyone hate her so much? She had moved to Konoha from Tokyo. They were very far apart, so why are the people so similiar? She thought that everyone was actually real to her here, but it was the same every time. Suddenly, she heard the door open. She came out and came face to face with Hanabi. Hanabi didn't at all look suprised. Sakura was afraid that she would say something so she tried to push past her and get out as quickly as possible to avoid another fight.

"Don't go," she said in a voice so gentle and soft it suprised Sakura.

"Why? So you can torment me?" she snapped, still mad about what had happened.

"No, I know that you weren't lying," she said timidly.

"Oh really?" Sakura replied coldly.

"Yes! I heard everything and I really want to help you!" she persisted.

"Just listen to me," she continued. Sakura decided that she couldn't trust her so she ran out, but before she got out, she turned around.

"Why don't you just go back to your little friends and leave me alone?" after that, she stomped out closing shut the door with a big bang.

Sakura already had a plan, a plan that she would do during lunch...

---

The first part of the day passed with flying colors, before you knew it, it was lunch.

She walked to the top of the school and looked down at everyone.

"Hey everyone! I'm going to jump!" she yelled down at everyone.

"I'm sick and tired of all of you trying to be popular! I do want to be popular but those fakes aren't popular! You're all so foolish!" Everyone in the school had gathered around to watch this. Sakura was going to commit suicide.

"Good-bye to all you haters! Good-bye to everything!!!" after that she jumped.

---

_This is an alternate ending that was 'requested.'_

Darkfire can purehearts comes into the story, she sees all the bitches that had bullied her friend Sakura form a long time ago. They are hanging together, she is really mad and ran towards. She beat them all to shit. Sakura was very happy, she rewarded darkfire can purehearts one million dollars.

**The End**

(A/N: Wow...I am so corny...)

* * *

Wow I sure like to end these chappies in cliffys eh? Well, you might find the next chappie up today! Or tomorrow. I have finished it anyway. Remember, I trying to finish this off so I can start on another story! So don't mind the quick updates! 

**DRag0ness**


	9. Can You Do Me a Favour?

**I Need To Scratch My Head: Chapter 8**

**By:DRag0ness**

_Oh yay! Updated, sorry, but I decided to have another chapter...so no, this isn't the last chappie. Sorry if it is so short. The last chappie will be up sometime later in the week_.

* * *

The last thing Sakura saw was a bewildered face with red head in the group of spectators. Then everything went black for her. 

---

She woke up, her body hurt all over, she opened her eyes slowly to see a man in a white coat talking to her parents, who were crying. The doctor pointed out that she was awake.

"Please don't tire her out, she is very weak right now," the doctor said.

"Sakura! How could you do such a thing to yourself? Do you know how much you made us worry!?"

"Why did you do it?"

They piled her with questions, she ignored them and thought about what Ino and Kin thought. She felt tired and wanted her parents to get out. She couldn't think properly with them yelling at her.

"Get out! I want some more rest," she turned herself over painfully on her bed and listen to them mumble their goodbyes as they walked out. She sighed thinking more about if someone would come see her. Maybe someone would, maybe they wouldn't. But before she could think anymore, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

---

"Are any of you going to see her?" said Hinata, while eating her lunch.

"No," replied Tenten, "I'm already mad enough at Lee."

"But it's partly our fault for making her life miserable here!" exploded Hinata in the first of her life.

Everyone looked at her suprised at her sudden outburst.

"I'm going to see Sakura," she muttered under her breath, she then left, leaving them all dumbfounded.

---

Before Hinata exploded...

"She's such a bitch, always wanting attention, how stupid of her," Kin checked her nails waiting for an answer.

"I know,"Ino agreed. Hanabi kept quiet as she listened to their conversation, she knew what had really happened but she was afraid to talk. Temari just didn't seem to care about what had happened because she wasn't involved and didn't want to get involved.

While Hanabi was thinking, Gaara spotted Hinata angrily walking past their table. No one has ever seen her with that look before. They all watched. But then Hanabi stopped her sister to find out what was wrong.

"Yo, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm going to see Sakura," after that, she ran out of the lunch room. Gaara, after hearing what she was going to do, ran after her, he wanted to ask Sakura something but he felt that he just couldn't face her. So he decided to have someone give the message for him and Hinata was perfect fo the job.

"Hinata! Wait!" he yelled. She turned aound.

"What it is?" she snapped. He was suprised, this was the first time he had seen her like this. It made him a bit nervous to ask her a favour now. He cleared his throst nervously and began.

"Can you ask Sakura something fo me?" he asked timidly.

"Um, sure," she answered, feeling unsure. He then leaned into her ear and told her something which suprised her.

"Promise to ask her that for me?" he questioned, unsure about her answer.

"Um, sure, I can tell her that," with that, she ran out to catch the bus.

* * *

CLIFFYS ARE AWESOME!!!! 

**DRag0ness**


	10. No

_Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for other chappies, so here goes.. I do not own Naruto although my piggy bank is slowly filling up with coins and bills, (wiggles eyebrows)...just don't sue me_

**I Need To Scratch My Head: Chapter 9 A.K.A Last Chapter**

**By:DRag0ness**

Last chappie, finished this long time ago and didn't update. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

Hinata started to have second thoughts about asking that question for Gaara, maybe Sakura might not answer. And then Gaara will get mad at her, she didn't like it when people were mad at. Many people have been angy at her for her whole life, what if Gaara and Sakura became mad at her?

The bus took a turn and arrived in front of a big white building with big red letters saying 'Konoha General Hospital.' She sighed, she was already here and couldn't turn back, she got off the bus and went to the receptionist. A girl with short black hair was there. She looked up when she heard Hinata coming.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" she gave her a warm smile.

"Um, may I know what room Haruno Sakura is in?" she moved her finges around in the way she always did to show that she was nervous. She hated talking to people she didn't know, even if they were as nice as the nurse/receptionist.

"She is on floor 2, room 13 (A/N: unlucky-ducky number), are you one of her relations?"

"Um, n-no, I'm just a friend," she stammered.

"Okay...she is suppose to have serious injuries so you have an maximum time of 15 minutes with her or you'll tire her out, got it?"

"H-h-hai," she managed to stutter before she headed towards the elevators. She was so nervous that she walked into the elevator door right after it closed. She stopped,maybe she should turn around, it's not as late as you think it is, she told herself. But she said that she would do Gaara the favour but she was so nervous.

She slowly made her way towards the stairs, hesitating in between. She didn't know how to ask the question that Gaara had told her. It was a little weird coming from her.

When she reached her destination, she stopped and rested her hand the doorknob. What if Sakura said yes? Then how would she explain it to Gaara? She knew that Gaara didn't understand these kind of things and would probably go crazy but she couldn't lie and say that she said no could she? She took a deep breath in and turned the doorknob. She had to do this no matter what.

When she walked in, what she saw shocked her. She saw a battered and broken rose-haired girl lying on the hospital bed before her. When she heard the sound of someone entering, Sakura immediately awoke from her slumber. When she saw Hinata there she got confused.

"Hinata?"

"Um, hi Sakura, I came to visit you," she trailed off after seeing a disapproving look from Sakura.

"How do I know that you aren't here to bash me again?"

"I'm not! Let me explain," Hinata poured out everything she knew, starting from the beginning, about how they made the plan and were targeting new students, and what they had said about her and how they found out about her and Ino. She eveb told her about what had happened before she came. She told her everything, the dam inside her had broken. She poured out all her feelings to Sakura.

"..." Sakura was speechless, "I never knew, you really exploded?" She couldn't conjure up that icture in her mind but Hinata looked so hurt.

"Can you please forgive me?" she questioned timidly.

Sakura smiled brightly at her.

"You never did anything, don't worry about it."

"Really?" a faint smile played at Hinata's lips.

"Yeah."

"Oh thank you so much! My time is probably up now, I have to go..."

"It's okay, see you some other time!" Sakura waved goodbye at Hinata while she strolled towards the exit of the hospital room. Hinata just remembered the favour.

"Um, I have something to ask you.." Sakura smiled, "Go ahead."

"Well..Gaara asked..." she leaned in and whispered the words into Sakura's ear. She was suprised to hear what she had asked her. It was so strange. Why would he ask her a question like this?

"Tell him no," Hinata sighed in relief, her answer made her life a lot easier.

"Thanks, I really need to leave now," Hinata got up and walked out the hospital room with no turning back or hesitation.

---

When Hinata arrived at school the next day. The first person that came up to her was Gaara.

"Did you ask her?" he asked, unemotionally.

"Yeah," she felt a lot braver.

"What did she say?" he demanded.

"She said no," the words struck him, he felt so happy. He walked away without saying another word.

---

1 month later...

Sakura was going back to school so she could finish this term and transfer. She got off the bus and walked towards the gates of the school, A.K.A. Gates of Hell. She took a deep breath in and went through the familiar iron gates. She saw many disapproving stares but most people didn't even notice her. Maybe they forgot her. She felt a bit more confident. She entered the school bulding and walked down the hall towards her locker, ignoring all the people who looked at her. But on her way down the crowded hall, she saw Gaara coming her way. They stopped in their tracks and looked each other in the eye. She gave him an uneasy and awkward smile.

"It's not your fault that I did what I did," she told him.

"I know, Hinata informed me," and for the first time in his life, he flashed a genuine smile at a human being. She smiled an even wider smile back at him. They decided that maybe they should hangout more. After that, they continued to their destinations without a good bye but feeling wam and fuzzy inside. They have made a friendship.

Maybe I won't switch schools anymore, thought Sakura happily as she bounced down the hall not caring who she bumped into or what looks she got form everyone else. The most important thing of all was that she got a new friend, oe maybe you can say that he is a little more that a friend.

* * *

w00t! Finally done... aww, you always get more reviews when your story isn't finished, that means no more reviews...sniffles. Oh well. Gonna start a new story. And no this doesn't count as a cliffy.

**DRag0ness**


	11. Clarification

Okay...many people didn't get what Gaara asked Sakura when i "kinda revealed it" at the end. So here I'm just gonna plain tell you instead of keeping you in the dark. Sakura actually said it but some of you didn't get what she said. If you want to check, check the end of the last chappie where Sakura and Gaara are talking. 

He asked Hinata to ask Sakura for him:

If it was his fault she had jumped off the building/tried to commit suicide.

There, that took some weight off of my shoulders. Now I'm going to start a new story. It's going to be up next year since my teachers are playing "Who can give their students the most homework" game. It just something horrible but they find it fun throwing out that stuff they call garbage at us poor students TT. I am going to make it the best story I ever wrote. I'm still trying to think of a plot though p. It's going to be another multi chapter story but longer and written better. I will try to put it up on the first of Janurary (New Years, whatever you call it) because that would be...

JUST THE COOLEST THING EVER!!!!(not really).

Oh well...Ciao for now!

**DRag0n3ss**


End file.
